Dennis Hopper
Dennis Hopper (1936 - 2010) Ex-Mr. Brooke Hayward Ex-Mr. Michelle Phillips Ex-Mr. Daria Halprin Ex-Mr. Katherine La Nasa Mr. Victoria Duffy Film Deaths *''Gunfight at the OK Corral (1957) Clanton: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas. *The Sons Of Katie Elder (1965) Hastings: Shot to death by James Gregory, as James is trying to shoot John Wayne. *Queen of Blood (Planet of Blood; Planet of Terror; Planet of Vampires; The Green Woman)' (1966)' Grant: Drained of blood by Florence Marly. *Easy Rider (1969) Billy: Shot to death by a redneck in a pickup truck while Dennis and Peter Fonda are riding their motorcycles on the road. *True Grit (1969) Moon: Shot to death by one of his cohorts. *The Last Movie (Chinchero)' (1971)' Kansas: Crucified by the villagers. *Mad Dog Morgan (1976) Morgan: Shot to death by police and bounty hunters. *Bloodbath (Las Flores del vicio; The Sky Is Falling)' (1979)' Chicken: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this movie, though I can't remember the details. *Out of the Blue (No Looking Back)' (1980)' Barnes: Stabbed in the chest with scissors by Linda Manz in her bedroom. *The Osterman Weekend (1983) Tremayne: Killed in an explosion (along with Chris Sarandon, Helen Shaver, and Cassie Yates) when John Hurt detonates a bomb in their RV. *Blue Velvet (1986) Booth: Shot in the head by Kyle MacLachlan after Dennis opens the door of the closet where Kyle was hiding. *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) 'Lefty' Enright: Killed in an explosion when Jim Siedow accidentally throws a grenade at him. *Black Widow (1987) Dumers: Poisoned (off-screen) by Theresa Russell; his body is not shown afterwards. *The Indian Runner (1991) Caesar: Bludgeoned to death with a chair/bar stool by Viggo Mortensen as patrons look on in shock. *Paris Trout (1991) Trout: Commits suicide after killing Ed Harris. *Sunset Heat (Midnight Heat)' (1991)' Madson: Accidentally shot in the stomach by one of his own thugs while Dennis is struggling with Michael Pare on the beach. *Red Rock West (1993) from Dallas: Shot repeatedly by Lara Flynn Boyle, after Dennis frees himself from being impaled on the bayonet of a statue by Nicolas Cage. *Super Mario Bros. (1993) Koopa: Devolved into slime when Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo turn one of his de-evolution guns on him. *True Romance (1993) Worley: Shot in the head by Christopher Walken in Dennis' trailer. *Speed (1994) Payne: Decapitated when his head hits a light fixture during a struggle with Keanu Reeves on top of a speeding subway train. *Waterworld (1995) Deacon: Killed in an explosion when he collides with several of his henchmen's jet-skis while trying to kidnap Tina Majorino. *Top of the World (Cold Cash; Showdown)' (1997)' Atlas: Killed when his platform slides down the dam and crashes, after Peter Weller cuts the cable. *EdTV (1999) 'Hank' Pekurny: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while making love with Sally Kirkland; we learn of his death afterwards when Matthew McConaughey rushes to the hospital (believing that it was Martin Landau who died). *Luck of the Draw (2000) Ponti: Shot to death in a big shoot-out between the Treasury agents and Ice-T's thugs. *Ticker (2001) Swan: Killed in an explosion when Jaime Pressly detonates a bomb in his car. *The Keeper (2004) Krebs: Shot to death by Asia Argento in the woods. *The Last Ride (2004) Purnell: Killed in an explosion, along with Fred Ward, when his car blows up.'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer (2005) Nino: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Tara Reid. *Land of the Dead (2005) Kaufman: Killed in an explosion, along with John Leguizamo, when Eugene Clark throws a bomb at them and ignites the gasoline around them. TV Deaths *The Twilight Zone: He's Alive (1963) Vollmer: Shot in the stomach by a guard. The episode ends with him clutching his wound, unable to comprehend how his "invincibility" failed him; it's not confirmed whether or not the wound was fatal, but I thought I'd list it just to be safe. *The Heart of Justice (1992; TV Movie) 'Blair: Shot in the chest by Dermot Mulroney. *Jason and the Argonauts (2000)' Pelias: Stabbed in the stomach when Jason London turns Dennis' own knife back on him. *24: 11:00 PM - 12:00 AM< (2002 Drazen''': Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland in a shoot-out on the docks. Hopper, Dennis